Heart of the Underdog
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Atem, so long ago, was trapped by Yugi's use of the card, Heart of the Underdog. Now, Atem is the real underdog as his heart is trapped in the world of Yugi and Kaiba. Based off of Watching from Afar by YuugisGirl. YYxy. Sequel will be Flaming Glass.
1. Chapter 1

After months and months of fanfiction, I finally realized the one noble truth: it's easier to write them one or two at a time. Thirty-something at a time is painful, and you get burned out really easily. So I'm going to try that, or just update whatever story I stumble upon. That actually works really well.

I don't remember what this fanfiction used to be called, but when I came back to it, I thought over my plot, and named it Heart of the Underdog. To symbolic to resist, both plotwise and…humor wise. Ha! Who's the underdog now, you supreme Namonaki pharaoh? (Sorry, recently brainwashed by Japanese Yugioh.) But I'm just ranting.

So enjoy your angsty and crazily humorous fanfiction. Or at least, that's what I'm planning on doing.

Prologue: YuugisGirl

Heart of the Underdog

Why is it that the moment we realize what we want it's suddenly out of reach? Why is it that when the answer to all your problems is standing right in front of you, you are too blind to see it? Why is it that we never know what we've got till it's gone?

I wonder all this and more as I watch you; my friend; my aibou; my love. As you talk with your friends, a smile gracing your rosy lips, I yearn to reach out and touch you, to separate the barrier that's been holding us apart for so long, but I can't… you're so happy, so wonderfully, perfectly at peace and I can't find it in myself to take that away…

I watch as _he _reaches down and tilts your chin upward, his cold eyes boring into your pure amethyst ones. There is no soft sweetness as he examines your beauty, no passion, no love… but you don't see it aibou. You just smile and press your mouth to his, sending a jolt through my heart. I wonder if you would kiss him if you knew what it did to me. If you would tell him you love him if you knew that every time you did I die a little inside. But I can't dwell on this thought. I had my chance, but I let you slip through my fingers.

I'll never forgive myself for letting you go aibou. I lived along time and never before has anything been such a torment to me as you. To love someone and not have that love returned. And the worst part is, I didn't know. I never knew until that day you came home, that beautiful bright smile on your face, exclaiming that Kaiba had just asked you out. That day I felt a knife pierce my heart. And that pain has yet to go away. Even now as I watch you wrap your arms around his waist I wonder why you chose him. Kaiba of all people! He doesn't love you, he never did. You can't see the way his eyes constantly dart over to Joey, hunger and desire emanating in his cold pupils. He's using you! Using you! But you don't see aibou. You're too blinded by your unrequited love to see.

And you can never know. I could never tell you because it would make you unhappy and I _hate_ to see you unhappy, almost as much as I hate seeing you in someone else's arms.

I long to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you just how much I love you. But I can't. I could never bring myself to confuse you when you're already so happy. Maybe someday I can look at you the way you gaze at him.

Maybe one day the time will come when you crave my touch as much as I crave yours. Maybe one day I will be the one to bring you happiness, to return your love. But for now aibou all I can do is watch you… from afar…


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place a few months after Atem's extremely angsty stalking of Yugi and Kaiba and friends when they're at school. Just to clear things up.

By the way, this is a fanfiction off of Watching from Afar by YuugisGirl.

Heart of the Underdog

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day. Well, the flora and fauna looked nice anyway.

But I was really getting old of the Yugi and Kaiba scene. I can't help it; gross!!!!!!!! Especially the stupid desperate glances he kept giving to Joey. But of course, Yugi being the damning innocent person that he is, doesn't notice at all. Yes, when I get frustrated, my language and civility disappear. I'm only poetic when I'm depressed. No more Mr. Nice Guy, as Joey would put it.

Or that I don't notice that Yugi notices that Kaiba is noticing someone else….Wow, that was confusing. That was worse than the stupid pharaoh stuff I had to read.

No, wait, I take that back. Being pharaoh was worse. However, that wasn't as bad as being the third wheel in this. Albeit a dead one. Hooray for dead people. Even more hooray for dead people who have no body to return to; not even a ghastly wrinkled mummified one. But I'm not done with my rant yet.

Kaiba does not care!! He does not care TO care, and he never will. He glances carelessly around, stopping for a few moments to look at Joey in his sick way. Yugi smiles sweetly at Kaiba's turned head. I want to strangle my reincarnated cousin. Your love should have eyes for you only, to do anything else is everything but love. That's why there is the concept of true love.

But finally…FINALLY…I will have my chance.

Ahh…revenge is sweet.

I ran up the hill to Domino High School. It was lunch, and Aibou always got everyone to come outside to picnic for lunch.

Isn't that sweet? Of course it's sweet! How dare you think otherwise? Yugi is the sweetest person alive!

Oh, you're referring to me, a dead spirit stalking his unrequited love like a pedophile/stalker. It's really not what you think.

See, I'm Atem. Yugi's yami, his darker half, his soul mate. I was his past life. I'm following Yugi around just to make sure he's okay.

Fine, maybe it IS stalking. But I don't care. Did you hear me? I DON'T CAR-

Third Person POV

Yami ran up the hill as fast as he could, and hid behind the many trees that ran the length of the school campus. Suddenly he jumped as the bell rung.

Yugi got up, dragging Kaiba up cheerfully. "Awww! Guess lunch is over already!"

"Too bad. I wanted to spend more time with you, Yugi." Kaiba replied smoothly, although his face seemed expressionless, his smile a mask. It was like the Warlock's Hairy Heart from the Tales of Beetle the Bard; and ironically, just as creepy!

Yugi laughed. "Aww, come on, you big sap!" Yami retched behind the tree.

"You go first, Yugi. I have to get my stuff." Kaiba turned to save his files.

"Alright, Seto." Yugi replied. The others got up. Joey was scrambling to finish his homework, and Tristan and Ryou was helping as much as they could. As much as they could wasn't exactly enough, however. Tea had been chatting with Yugi about colleges while Yugi sat half in Kaiba's lap, and Kaiba was working, his body turned away to reach his laptop. Of course. The day he DIDN't do work or something of the sort was a sign of the Apocalypse. 'Nuff said.

Yugi and Tea walked first, Honda following. Ryou picked up his books and followed. Joey was still madly scrambling to finish his work. Close enough. The rest of it; which was roughly forty percent, would be finished in class while the teacher babbled and went over homework.

Yami ran up then, ignored the shocked face on the now-alone Kaiba (finally, an expression) and punched him. Kaiba flew backwards, landed on his back, his expression changing to outrage. Joey just stood by, watching, his mouth open. The others were nowhere to be seen.

Yami clenched and unclenched his fists, and wild look on his face, and leaned over Kaiba and said, "That was for you being an asshole." Oh, how Atem enjoyed this revenge. But it was just starting.

Yami slammed him straight in the face with one hand, and punched him in the stomach after he retracted that same hand. "That's for me." He said, his voice shaking with rage. Atem was right-handed; Kaiba could just barely tell.

Then he leaned down and whispered in Kaiba's ear, "And this is for being unfaithful to Yugi." Yami punched him on the right, then the left, and then kicked him Tsubasa-Chronicle-Syaoran-style, shooting him a few feet away.

Kaiba jumped up, shock worn off, but it was too late to properly beat down Kaiba into the ground has he deserved. The fuzzy feeling came over Atem, and then…

ATEM'S POV

I arched my back, the numb tingling fuzzy feelings once again coming over me. I succumbed to it; fighting it was futile. Utterly pointless.

However, this was probably a good time to fight it.

Kaiba, his eyes wide with more surprise, scooped me up. I knew what I looked like: A small Yorkshire terrier with yellow red eyes and brown-red streaked fur, although mainly it was black.

However, Kaiba didn't even bother pointing out that I was a dog. He just decided to hit me where it hurt the most.

"You're a freaking bitch."

A;sf;asldjfh[aweo9ih;kjxvn;waouefh

STILL ATEM'S POV

Now, let me clarify. Since I was a female dog, the proper term was bitch. Correct?

And since, I just randomly picked a fight with Kaiba like the other meaning of that word, Kaiba just swallowed his surprise, and cracked up laughing.

He had one arm around his stomach, the other resting on the tree, all the while he laughed his head off. I wanted to kill him. But I had no more energy to fight my new appearance; being human would have to wait.

Just as I was plotting how to kill Kaiba while trying to push away my complete shame, Joey picked he up.

"Oi, Kaiba! You ass! Close your mouth before your rotten heart draws in flies" Joey snapped. Joey is my best friend; have I told you all that yet? Kaiba was still cringing over his haha fest, and so ignored Joey.

Joey grabbed his bag. He was probably late again. He is my best friend; my comrade in our holy war/crusade against the evil ways of Kaiba.

"Come on, Atem. You can hang with me until you manage to deal with Kaiba, okay?" I nodded my furry head, and then sighed.

Joey stopped, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." He said.

He tied a white bandana around my neck, the ones with those fancy swirly designs. "Now you won't be a stray. Just stick with me, alright?"

He carefully dropped me into a large empty pocket in his backpack, and closed it halfway, allowing me plenty of room to breathe and peek.

But there was no need to. I was too tired to do anything else, and so I slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of the Underdog

Chapter 2

ATEM'S POV

What is the most wonderful thing you can wake up to? Just imagine: You have just slept a deep sleep, having started on accomplishing something important, and you wake slowly and softly to….

Some say classical music. Some say birds. I believe that I am correct in saying that Joey would say food.

But for those of us who have experienced this miracle, there is no competition: the best thing to wake up to is to your true love. Their touch, their voice, their affection.

And I, just for a few moments, woke up to Yugi's sweet voice and touch. He had scooped me up.

"What a cute puppy!" He said softly, knowing that I was still sleepy. I wasn't really a puppy actually, I was almost full-grown. A pity terriers are so small. If I was bigger, I could just tackle Kaiba and rip his throat out.

"Aww, it's starting to wake up!" Serenity's voice echoed into my left ear. So she was now in high school. How time flies; which meant Yugi was in his senior year. I felt backtracked; an outcast of Yugi's life now.

Which in no way became better when I glimpsed Kaiba's smirking face over Yugi's shoulder. I tried to ignore it by relaxing my head on Yugi, but then Kaiba insisted on not giving me peace. He enjoys ruining peoples' lives, which should not be taken literally in my case, since I'm not actually alive.

"You know that dog is a girl right?" When everyone looked at him, he continued. "But it doesn't act like a girl…more like a boy. It's kind of like a failure." Kaiba said curtly.

I felt my magic boil and rush to the surface. No! If I allowed my magic to do that, I would just be human for a few seconds; absolutely worthless. I need to calm down.

And Yugi did exactly what I needed.

"Kaiba, how could you?!" Kaiba's eyes widened to match Yugi's eyes. Yugi hadn't called Seto by his last name in months. I should know; I was there. It was a sign of respectful distance, and in a love relationship, distance of that sort wasn't acceptable. Perfect.

Yugi, I love you.

Joey promptly walked over. "See, Yugi! I told you!"

Yugi turned to Joey, his expression serious. "Joey, I told you not to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Joey picked me up then. "Come on, Prince." He said. I immediately felt my heart ache from leaving Yugi's arms. I hated this vulnerability.

"But, big brother, I thought that it was a girl." Serenity inquired.

"Yeah," Joey said in a carefree manner, "but it likes the name Prince better, right?" I sat up and barked once. I could see Kaiba's smirk grow larger, but I didn't care. All I have to do is bark every so often and just walk around. Besides, in a little bit, I'll be able to talk again.

3RD PERSON POV

Joey set little Prince (Atem) on the ground and it ran after him and Serenity. Kaiba walked by, his hand trailed by Yugi's, a subtle smug look on his face. Atem glared at Kaiba, his yellow-red eyes piercing Kaiba's.

Kaiba may be the Persians as he has taken over most of what was important, but Atem was the Greeks. He would never be beat.

And one day, Atem will win. The war was on.


	4. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
